Painless
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Oneshot The God of Mischief falls for the Goddess of Chaos.


Jerrico is back from the dead!

Disclaimer: Jerrico owns nothing but the idea

From the first time I saw her, I knew she was meant for me. Her skin was milky white, long midnight hair fell like a waterfall to her slim waist. Her body had curves in all of the right places; her nose was small and delicate, unlike her plump blood red lips. Her eyes are what pulled him in to begin with, stunning grey-blue, like the storm clouds clashing with the mighty sea. Father had the Gods and Goddesses from afar to come and celebrate Thor's and my turning of age. At first I had dreaded this event, for my brother would most likely attract all of the attention with his barbaric ways. However that all changed when the God of War, Goddess of Wind, Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Chaos had arrived from a distant world called Makai.

At first the Goddesses of age had tried to make their way to Thor, all but two. The Makai Goddesses had stayed away from Thor and had stayed close to their parents. It wasn't till father had asked Sesshomaru, God of War and his wife Kagura, Goddess of Wind to join the other parents. I watched the sisters as the Goddesses that Thor had rejected failed at their silly attempts to seduce me. The Goddess of Chaos, Kagome, was the one I wanted. I watched her from afar as she had braided Rin, Goddess of Lights hair, and when Kagome had created a stunning black rose from a shard of grass. I began to see my brothers eyes wander to her as well and something arose in me. Was this, jealousy, love maybe?

XoXoXoXoXoX

Kagome was sitting on a rather large rock, basking in the moonlight as her beloved sister slept on the soft glass below. She was wearing a long dark purple dress with the families silver crescent moon shove her heart. She heard the shouts and laughter from the gathering the young Gods and Goddesses were having behind her. Stormy eyes lifted from the magnificent forest around her to the bright whole moon. "True beauty causes such chaos and mischief." A rather light voice almost whispered as Kagome turned quickly to her left, where the handsome God stood. Her iced heart skipped a beat when green eyes gazed into her own conflicting eyes. Kagome moved off the rock with suck grace and stood before her slumbering sister. "Your highness." Kagome bowed before straitening her stance, ready to take action if he had intended harm to her precious sister.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"No need for such formalities Goddess of Chaos." The God had said before he moved fluidly towards the tense Goddess, knowing about her abilities before he had considered engaging in conversation with her. "Loki will be find, Goddess." Loki said simply as Kagome watched him take a few more steps before he stopped arms length away from her. "Kagome of Makai, Kagome is just fine… Loki." Her voice was like velvet to his ears as he felt a shiver creep down is spine when she has said his name. "Congratulations, on you becoming of age." Kagome has said as she studied the God before her, wishing she had done so earlier. "It is a burden. Father wanting my barbaric brother and I wedded before either of us could take the crown." Loki had said a little harsher than necessary, but was a little weary when Kagome didn't flinch or look away at his tone.

"I know the feeling, my Fathers advisers want me married before my hanyou uncle had the right to the throne after my father." Kagome said softly as she crossed her arms underneath her large chest, fighting off the chill that ran through her body as he continued to look in his beautiful green eyes. Loki's thin lips formed into a smirk when he saw Kagome shiver, seeing how the night was warm and her dress was thin. Knowing that he was already affecting her, Kagome decided to see how long it would take before the handsome prince before her would break and become chaotic. "I am sorry I had not come to you sooner, Kagome. I find your presents to be quite, welcoming for someone such as myself." Loki said when he saw her stunning eyes take on a mischievous gleam. "I wish so myself, I thought all of the other Goddesses kept you company on these beautiful night. Or had I been mistaken by the whispering these other Goddesses." Kagome said huskily, as she tilted her head a little higher so he had a better view of her smooth neck.

Loki couldn't take his eyes off of her neck, wanting so badly to pull her in and place rough kisses on her tender flesh. Already knowing what she was trying to do, he decided two could play this game. "I can assure you, what you had heard is nothing but silly little girls wanting what cannot be theirs." Loki whispered softly as he took a small step towards the Chaotic Goddess. "Oh? And who to say such a desirable prince as yourself know so certainly whom he doesn't belong to?" Kagome teased as she leaned forward, wanting to be closer to said prince. "This Prince you speak of knows who he wishes to court and wed, and knows that thoughts other mindless wenches is not the Goddess I crave." Loki stated as he watched Kagome's eyes shift through so many different emotions, going by to quickly before he could identify any.

"Oh and care to share the name of such a privileged women?" Kagome has whispered, curious to see who had captured the interest of her prince. Kagome took a baby step forward, almost pressing against the Gods body, wishing to feel his warmth. Loki on the other hand was not afraid for once and snaked his arms around her slim waist. "She has eyes of a storm, completion of fresh snow, a body of unspeakable perfection, hair of the darkest night, lips of a rose's petal and a voice that could cause worlds going into chaos. She is the perfect match from me, Loki God of Mischief." He finished by placing a feathery kiss on her delicate lips, almost groaning when he felt the softness against his thin lips. Kagome was left speechless, not knowing how to react to his words. She felt something pulse in her when she first laid eyes on him; knowing he was her mate.

"Kagome Taisho, Princess of Makai, Goddess of Chaos would you do me Loki Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief the honor of courting me?" Loki asked hoping that his beauty before his would not decline. "Loki of Asgard…. I would be proud to court you." Kagome said slowly, closing her eyes as she felt Loki claim his lips with hers as there kiss became passionate, so did their boldness grew. Loki would have taken her that very moment if a thundering voice didn't stop them.

"Lady Kagome! Where are you hiding?" Thor's voice boomed off the trees as both immortals sighed. "Brother, such a fool." Loki whispered before claiming Kagome's lips once more and detangled his one of his hands from her silky hair and the other removed from her back. Loki went to gently pick up the sleeping Rin from the ground and had Kagome help him put her to bed. Loki knew that the young goddess was awake, but he didn't want to ruin a chance to impress his to-be-wife. A smirk graced Loki's lips as he thought of Kagome.

The one thing Thor didn't have, Loki had.


End file.
